


May+Daisy drabbles

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (chapter 8), Daisy testing out her powers, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, July drabble challenge, Kid Fic, Missing Scene, Occasional angst, Prank Wars, Season 2, Season 6 space era, Season 6.09, Tags to be added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dancing as coping, language learning, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: True drabbles and double drabbles completed for my favorite pairing. A mix of platonic and romantic scenes, chapter titles will designate typeCh 12: “We can’t keep this up forever.” (platonic)Ch 13: "Are you upset with me?" (platonic)Ch 14: Legacies: Season 06.09 reflections (platonic)Ch15: "What the hell were you thinking?" (ambiguous)





	1. "Is that my shirt?" (platonic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts), [smallblueandloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallblueandloud/gifts), [AwesomeKickAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeKickAss/gifts), [Book_freak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/gifts).



“We didn’t mess it up too badly, did we?” Daisy calls, approaching May at the Zephyr console.

“It looks better than I expected, after a year in space,” May admits, watching the screen where she’s running systems checks.

Daisy hovers over her shoulder for a moment, wondering where to begin when there’s so _much._ But as soon as May turns halfway towards her, all her ideas disappear.

“Is that my shirt?” she says, eyeing the garment beneath May’s jacket.

May shrugs. “You left it.”

Daisy hears it anyway.

“I missed you too,” she says, pulling the woman into a hug.


	2. "Dance with me" (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an anon prompt on tumblr
> 
> Set during season 2a

Skye had expected the plane to be deserted at this time of night, when her nightmares wouldn’t let up and staring at the dark got old. She had gone wandering the halls in search of distraction, and music bleeding softly from the Bus had brought her out to the hangar, up the cargo ramp, up the stairs, and into the cabin.

The pounding drums and soaring electric guitar were almost deafening as Skye rounded the corner and saw the length of the cabin. The lights were low, but on the far side of the holocom, a small figure was moving somewhat erratically. Approaching cautiously, Skye held her breath as she peered around the glass panels.

It was May.

And she was dancing.

The woman’s eyes were closed as she bounced and twirled unabashedly about the cabin, shaking her arms and tossing her hair in an incomprehensible rhythm. Skye instantly felt the urge to look away, but a soft laugh still escaped her lips.

May’s eyes were on her immediately, gaze sharp at first but quickly softening.

“Get out” would have made sense. But instead, May just held her gaze and held out one hand.

“Dance with me.”

Skye did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop any short drabble prompts in the comments (<10 words only)


	3. s6 reunion (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anissa_qiaolian, who wanted a s6 reunion

It’s in a darkened, deserted hallway that Daisy finds her.

“Hey,” she says, approaching with a confidence that has taken years to achieve.

May still isn’t one to fill silence unnecessarily, but this no longer feels threatening as Daisy sits down beside her.

“How are you doing with…all this?”

May doesn’t answer, but her hands flex tiredly.

“Did the plane hold up well in space?” she asks.

_Always the pilot…_

“Yeah. Davis flew it well, and Piper is a boss with mechanics.”

“And you?”

Daisy fearlessly leans over and rests her head on May’s shoulder.

“I’m glad to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably not posting more than one a day, but I'm keeping your requests in a list. Feel free to drop more drabble prompts in the comments (<10 words only)


	4. "Please talk to me" (romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ashley: "Please talk to me" 
> 
> (double drabble)

“Please talk to me.”

“Never thought I’d hear you say that.”

“We’re way past that point. You’re acting weird, and I don’t like it.”

“Mel, I’m trying to sleep...”

“Daisy…you’ve been avoiding me all day. Tell me what’s wrong.”

With a sigh, Daisy flips on the light and elbows herself upright.

“Okay, I give. Wait here—no peeking. In a minute, I’ll tell you everything.”

She's gone only a minute, and when Daisy comes back smiling, May leaps to her feet.

“Okay, come out here."

In their small kitchen, Daisy has cleared off the table and spread a large national map on it.

“Show me,” Daisy says, holding out a list of coordinates, “how quickly you can plot all of these locations. Write their designated number next to them.”

May’s brow wrinkles, but she bends over the map with a pen. It takes her minutes.

“What’s this for?”

“Now connect them,” Daisy says. “Draw a line between one and two, two and three…”

This takes longer, but Melinda slowly sees letters appearing in the shapes and intersections. E…M…Y…R…R…A…M…

The pen falls from her hand. She turns around to find Daisy on one knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay finally a romantic one! I always wanted to write them a cutesy proposal scene, so thanks for the excuse!


	5. Holding On Tight (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SBWomenofMarvel wanted sth fluffy or angsty from s2 after Skye ices herself to stop the tremors...unfortunately this one got a bit angsty. Hard to see this conversation going in a fluffy direction tbh. Stay tuned for tomorrow's drabble tho to see a slightly fluffier powers-related s2 scene tho!

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I had to.”

“You can’t ice yourself every time things feel overwhelming. You have to learn to control it.”

“I didn’t do it because I was scared. I did it because I _couldn’t_ make it stop.”

May is three feet away, but it feels further. Something in her eyes and voice is off, echoing slightly.

“Promise me you won’t do that again.”

This is more than May has ever asked for, and Skye knows there must be a reason.

“I won’t risk hurting you.”

May shakes her head. “That doesn’t matter.”

“ _You_ matter to me.”


	6. "Why are you awake?" (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For AwesomeKickass's prompt: "Why are you awake?" (double drabble)
> 
> Set after s2 before May leaves (or just pretend she never left)

“Why are you awake?"

Skye looks like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar, except she’s a grown woman with her clothes snagged on a roll of chain-link fence on the roof of the Playground.

“Hey thanks for leading with that, and not ‘How’d you get yourself into this one?’” Skye mutters, twisting slightly. “And I could ask you the same question.”

“Probably the same reason as you,” May says, approaching. “What’s caught where?”

“I think my belt loops got hooked on the wire,” Skye grumbles. “It was comfy while it lasted.”

“Why didn’t you just tear them?” May says, kneeling close but unable to get a clear view of the problem.

“These are my favorite jeans,” Skye sighs. “Do you have a knife on you?”

“I’m not Romanoff.”

Skye sighs again. “Okay fine. I’ll try this. Maybe take a step back?”

Skye tries to send a pulse into the wire pile. It rattles, and some links break. She tries a harder pulse. This one succeeds in breaking the fence, but it also catapults her into the air.

“Skye!” May shouts automatically.

Another pulse slows her descent, and Skye lands almost gracefully.

“I can…fly?” she grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've still got a few more in the queue, but if you want to drop more prompts in the comments go ahead (10 words or less!)


	7. "I need a cuddle" (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest prompt for clingy Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Daisy gets beat up by Malick in season 3

“I need a cuddle.”

“Say that again?”

“You heard me.”

“Your mouth is full of gauze. I think I misheard you.”

“You. Snuggles. Now?”

May looks at Simmons. “How much morphine is she on?”

“As much as she wants, with those fractures,” Simmons shrugs.

“I’m waiting…”

May exhales the closest thing to a laugh she’s had in weeks, shaking her head and patting Daisy’s hand.

“I’ll make good on it when you’re out of the med wing.”

“Coward.”

Daisy says it with a teasing tone, but it works anyway.

May heaves a beleaguered sigh and carefully climbs onto the bed.


	8. A Slice of Heaven (romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an anon prompt on tumblr: Hosting a cookout with family and friends + ship or brotp of your choice
> 
> (double drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halley-verse, for those of you who know the reference. For the rest of you, it's all my headcanons for second gen Playground fam

“Where has all the food gone?”

“In happy stomachs, that’s where,” Daisy says, stacking empty plates. “Did you get to eat before it all disappeared?”

“I was too busy playing lifeguard,” May says. “I’ll live, though.”

“Here—I hid some of the chocolate pie in the freezer before it was gone. It’s heavenly.”

She hands May a fork and joins her wife in watching the party continuing outside. It’s nearly sundown, meaning mosquitos and bedtimes are imminent, but almost all the kids are still going at full speed. Halley is leading a game of Marco Polo in the pool, and Coulson, Mack, Trip, and Fitz are keeping careful watch of the swimmers while Jemma and Elena chat under the trees with a toddler asleep on the bench between them.

 _A slice of heaven_ , Daisy thinks, fetching the pie. 

“I’m getting too old for this,” May sighs as Daisy unwraps it.

“You’re never too old for chocolate.”

“No, running around after littles,” May corrects her.

“Good thing your wife is still in her prime,” Daisy says, getting an idea.

“Don’t get cocky,” May warns, reaching for the plate.

Daisy holds it out of reach and backs away with a grin. “Marco…”


	9. Pennies from Heaven (romantic?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an anonymous tumblr prompt requesting "Sudden rainstorm at the park, and neither of you have an umbrella + maydaisy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't entirely sure as I was writing whether this is 'established relationship' territory or just Daisy being flirty to annoy May, so I guess you can read it either way.

Daisy can’t see much of the sky from beneath the leather jacket draped over her head and May’s, but it doesn’t seem like the storm will be over any time soon.

“I thought it was a bad idea to stand under a tree in a storm,” she says in the direction of the woman beside her.

“Only if there’s lightning,” May responds.

“Sure you don’t want to make a run for it?” Daisy asks.

“No hurry.”

Daisy blushes, daring to press closer.

“However will we pass the time?”

May steps pointedly away, smirking as she takes the jacket with her.


	10. An Exact Science (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For smallblueandloud's prompt: may teaching daisy mandarin or something else related to her chinese heritage. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for this prompt, because it gave me an excuse to put some of my own Chinese trials into a story with my favorite characters :)

Melinda May is professional in everything she does on the clock, but Daisy can tell that right now, the woman is trying hard not to laugh.

“What did I say?”

“You said it wrong is all. Try again: _Tā shì gōngzhǔ_.”

Daisy attempts it, and again May almost chuckles.

“What does the wrong thing sound like, then?”

“ _Gōngzhǔ_ means ‘princess’, which is what you’re supposed to say. _Gōng zhū_ , what you did say, means ‘pig’.”

“Oh, very nice,” Daisy scowls, almost frustrated enough to throw the children’s book aside.

“You’ll get there,” May says comfortingly. “No one masters Chinese pronunciation overnight.”

“Specialists have at least four languages in each of your pockets, and Bobbi’s got what, twenty?”

“Bobbi makes everyone look bad—never compare yourself to her,” May says, pointing at the book. “Start again.”

Daisy stumbles through the page once more before she repeats the taunting sentence. May doesn’t react at all this time, but Daisy assumes she’s just giving her a pass.

“What do you recommend?” she sighs.

“Well, the best way to get used to correct pronunciation is to hear native speakers constantly.”

“Are you saying you'll only coach me in Chinese now?”

 _“Jiùshì,”_ May says, winking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jiùshì means 'exactly/precisely']
> 
> ^^^I have literally made this exact mistake when speaking to a little girl, and these two words still get me every time.
> 
> This is the last of the maydaisy prompts I've been sent so far, so feel free to drop more in the comments!


	11. Letters From the Front (platonic or romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For agentmmayy's prompt: “ It’s lonely here without you. ” + maydaisy 
> 
> Daisy sends an update from space (double drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of walks the line between platonic and romantic--I feel like you can read it either way.

_…there was this planet we saw not long ago that was really beautiful. Jemma said something about a trinary star system (so three suns), and the days are five times as long as earth days, except for this occasional night when all three suns (stars?) disappear, and the night feels so dark by comparison, even though it’s nowhere near as dark as space. Most of the planet is actually made of diamond, and you can see it best on the mountain faces and cliffs. When the suns hit them in the daylight, they’re blinding, but at sunset, the colors take your breath away._

_We didn’t get to stay there long after that one sunset, though. The natives attacked our plane right after dark, and we had to take off again. Unfortunately, I think I sent a bigger blast than I should have at them... It’s not their fault they caught us on the first anniversary of…well, you know._

_There’s not much else good to share. It’s lonely here without you. I hope you’re doing okay, hope you’re handling things better than I am. I miss you…and him…all the time._

_Hope to see you again soon._

_Love,_

_Daisy_


	12. "We can't keep this up forever" (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For agentmmayy's prompt: "we can't keep this up forever"
> 
> True drabble

“We can’t keep this up forever.”

“How long have you known me?”

“Just because you have the patience of a glacier doesn’t mean you will be enjoying it when we’re still here eight years from now. Don’t you know how hard this is to end?”

“If it’s that hard, then you’re doing it wrong.”

“Just because you sent Deke off crying. It’s easier with three people.”

“Now you’re just stalling.”

Daisy sighs and picks up the dice.

She doesn’t use her powers to make them land in her favor, and pays May 1500 dollars for landing on hoteled-up Park Place.


	13. "Are you upset with me?" (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For agentmmayy's prompt: "Are you upset with me?"+maydaisy
> 
> Double drabble

“Are you upset with me?”

“No.”

“That sounds upset.”

“I’m not.”

“I’m really sorry…”

“I believe you.”

“I just—”

“Daisy.”

May is gazing sternly at her now, and Daisy falters, undone as always by the weight of May’s full attention.

“It’s okay.”

Her tone announces that this is the end of the conversation.

Daisy keeps her mouth shut as May goes back to combing out her hair, flinging the clumps of flour and water into the sink as they go. Her dough-covered leather jacket has already been thrown into another sink, and a puddle has formed around the woman’s feet.

“I’ll get your jacket dry-cleaned for you,” Daisy offers quietly as May finally puts down the comb and moves to turn on one of the showers.

“I’d expect nothing less,” May says, stepping out of her shoes and going to fetch her shower caddy from a shelf. “I promise, Daisy, in about an hour, I’ll be able to laugh about this. But right now, I’m very cold and a little bit annoyed.”

May steps fully-clothed into the shower, and Daisy picks up the jacket.

“Sorry,” she calls one more time.

“Don’t be sorry,” May calls back. “Just wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've used this prank in a maydaisy fic before, but in case you couldn't tell, it's the "water bucket over the door and then someone throws a bag of flour on the victim" prank :)


	14. Legacies (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Book_freak, who suggested something about Daisy catching the warhead in 06.09
> 
> Double drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a little more meta than I was planning but I'm feeling reflective tonight. Hope you enjoy!

It’s always been their job as agents to intercept danger. To take a stand, be the shield, be the last line of defense. Sometimes they have to fight each other to stand at the front, battle to out-protect one another. It’s personal and professional when professional is personal. May was used to being at the front, taking the brunt of the violence and absorbing it for those behind her.

It had been a long time since she’d done that for Daisy.

The kid who had once shouted “bang” when drilling firearms and been terrified to tears of her own power is only a memory now; May can barely find an echo of her in Daisy today. The hands that had once fractured themselves cradled a warhead this afternoon, then hadn’t even been necessary to rend the shrike to molecules of basic compounds. 

May sees her now, fearless and unashamed of every ounce of power she has within her. She didn’t get there overnight—it took time and trauma, loss and learning, responsibility, redemption, and every person who walked the path with her, but she’s come out of the fire refined. And May has never been more proud of her favorite kid.


	15. "What the hell were you thinking?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Vynn's prompt: "What the hell were you thinking?" (May to Daisy)

“What the hell were you thinking?” May says quietly. She’s staring down at the same thing Daisy is, the thing she hasn’t let go of since she picked it up.

“I was thinking that we couldn’t just leave her. You would have done the same.”

The swaddled infant in her arms squirms slightly, one hand barely flexing in its sleep.

“This is the last thing we prepared for on this mission,” May murmurs agitatedly. Scolding isn’t in order, but she’s bewildered and it’s frustrating.

“We’ll figure it out,” Daisy says, smiling tenderly down at the baby. “We always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Accidental Baby Acquisition is one of my favorite tropes and I dearly wish we'd gotten an ep like that (I know we got Robin but it's not quite the same)


End file.
